Ben 10's Treasure Island
by Canadude2029
Summary: Ben Hawkins is a simple cabin boy with his cousin and best friend, but chance comes when he discovers a map to an old treasure which leads to adventure on the seas and danger of pirates.
1. Prologue

**Ok everybody, this is it, the first chapter in my first fanfiction. Hope you all like it.**

**I don't own Muppet Treasure Island or any characters from Ben 10. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

"I was Flint's first mate that voyage. 3 days east of Tortola in the Caribbean, Flint knew of an island. That's where we buried the treasure. Gold & Blood: they were Flint's trademarks. He'd leave both behind him that day."

* * *

_Shiver my Timbers Shiver my Soul, Yo Ho, Heave Ho_

_There are men whose hearts are as black as coal, Yo Ho, Heave ho_

_And they sail their ship cross the ocean blue, A bloodthirsty captain and a cutthroat crew_

_It's as dark a tale as were ever told of the lust for treasure and a love of gold_

_Shiver my Timbers Shiver my Sides, Yo Ho, Heave Ho_

_There are hungers as strong as the winds and tides, Yo Ho, Heave Ho_

_And those buccaneers drown their sins in rum_

_The devil himself would have to call them scum_

_Every man aboard would've killed his mate for a bag of guineas or a piece of eight_

_A piece of eight_

_A piece of eight_

_A five, six, seven, eight_

_Hulla wacka, ulla wacka, something not right_

_Many wicked icky things gonna happen tonight_

_Hulla wacka, moolah wacka, sailor man beware_

_With the money in the ground, there's murder in the air_

_Murder in the air_

_One more time now_

_Shiver my Timbers Shiver my Bones, Yo Ho, Heave Ho_

_There are secrets that sleep with old Davy Jones, Yo Ho, Heave Ho_

_When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed_

_There's no turning back from any quest that's laid_

_And when greed and villainy sail the sea_

_You can bet your boots there'll be treachery_

_Treachery_

_Shiver my Timbers Shiver my Sails_

_Dead Men Tell No Tales_

* * *

Dating back to the mid-18th century, a group of deadly pirates, both human and alien, lead by the feared pirate Celestialsapien, Captain Flint, buried a large load of stolen treasure in a cave, on an uncharted island. Due to Flint's greed, he slaughtered his landing party while they were burying the treasure.


	2. Enter Ben Hawkins

**Hope everyone liked the first chapter, now here's the second**

Chapter 2: Enter Ben Hawkins

At a local inn in Bristol called the Admiral Benbow, the former first mate, Captain Shaw 'Billy' Bones, retells the tale of Captain Flint.

"Oh aye, 15 men went ashore that day, and only Flint, his own self, returned." He turns to the customers. "Oh aye, and then old Flinty, up and died before they could get back to that cursed island and dig up the treasure." He then sits at his table. "No one knows to this day who has Flint's map."

"Now isn't that a story worth the hearing?" The customers murmured quietly along as they looked to each other. "Was the first dozen times we heard it." A Churl replied. "I'll drink to that." A Sonorosian joked as the others laughed.

"But who has the map now?" Shaw continued. "Some black-hearted Xenocyte sucking buccaneer? Or maybe it's our very own Ben Hawkins. Eh Benny?"

At that moment, 3 teens walked in. One was a skinny male with bushy brown hair: this was Ben Hawkins himself. Another was a girl around Ben's age with short red hair and glasses: this was Ben's cousin Gwen Hawkins. Last a buff man about a year older than both with long black hair and a padlock chained around his neck: this is Kevin Levin, Gwen's boyfriend. Along with them is their pet Anubian Baskurr named Zed.

"If I had it, my friends and I wouldn't be here serving you rum Mr. Shaw." Ben said carrying a tray with mugs of rum. "That's right. We'd be out searching for that treasure, sailing the seven seas on a five-year mission, boldly going where no man has gone before." Kevin said poetically. "Say, that was catchy." He then said shockingly. "Well maybe not me, but if I had that treasure map, I'd be trading it for a decent meal for Zed." Gwen said petting her alien dog. After giving Gwen a few licks to the face, Zed lifted herself up to Shaw's table and saw some leftovers. Thinking he wasn't going to eat them, she started eating them herself.

"AYE! Beware the squid-faced man. He's the one to fear!" Shaw warned the trio. "Don't worry captain, we'll watch for him." Ben assured the captain. "Yeah, I'll watch for him, if he's delivering pizza." Kevin joked before Shaw whacked his head with a pint. "Even old Flinty feared him. If he comes poking round here, you run for me whippety quick!" Shaw warned. "If we see him, we'll tell you." Ben said. "Yeah, squid face, horse body, couple dozen eyes, anything weird happens—" Kevin starts to say until Shaw grabs his shirt collar. "It'll be a nay joking matter, Rockstar. The squid-faced man brings death!" He then shoved Kevin away and then came a crash from the kitchen.

"Oi!" called a voice. It was Vera Hawkins, cook and owner of the inn and Ben and Gwen's aunt. "Gentlemen, it's closing time. You pay your bills and then you shove off. Go on, out you go." She said as she addressed her customers. "Oh, drunk again are we? Oh, kids look at the state of this place! How come it gets to be such a mud hole huh?" Vera said to her 3 best workers, but 2 customers, who were Lenopans, took offence to the mud hole remark. "Oh, no offence meant gentlemen." Vera apologized.

"Here's to you kids!" Shaw said paying for his drinks "I'm away to my room." Shaw left for his room as the other customers left.

"There you go. Don't forget to come back tomorrow for our lunchtime special: roast suckling potatoes!" Vera said as she closed up shop. "Alright kids. When you finish here, you can go clean up the kitchen. I left some table scraps in there for your supper." Vera said as she went upstairs. "Oh yes. And kids… last night you forgot to put out the lantern! If you forget that again, there'll be no table scraps for a week!"


	3. Something Better

**Here's Chapter 3! Hope everybody likes it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Something Better

Outside the inn, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Zed were balancing on each other. Kevin was on the bottom, Ben and Gwen were steadying themselves on Kevin's shoulders while holding Zed's hind legs.

"I hate our life." Ben said. "I hate our life too, cous." Gwen said. "If I had a life like this, I'd hate it." Kevin added. Ben then thought of his grandfather "I should just run off to sea like Grandpa did, Gwen. He was our age when he sailed to China as a cabin boy. He even wound up a first mate." "Run off to sea and just leave everybody?" Gwen asked in concern. "Who's everybody? I'm an orphan. I've got no family." Ben said depressed. "Hey, you got us, cousin." Gwen said. "Yeah bud, we're family." Kevin added. Zed grunted in agreement while holding the candle snuffer in her mouth.

After snuffing out the lantern, they lost balance and tumbled to the ground. "I mean, some family we are." Ben said as they recovered "Be serious you guys, Gwen and I maybe cousins, but we're not exactly the same species." "Okay Ben, alright. So I'm an Anodite, and you're human, Kevin's an Osmosian and Zed's a uh—" Gwen stopped, forgetting Zed's species. "Anubian Baskurr." Kevin corrected her. "Yeah, but we're still family." "Yeah, but I wish my life were like one of Captain Shaw's adventures." Ben said "Sailing the high seas and searching for buried treasure." "Yeah, discovering lost islands and weird civilizations." Kevin said intrigued. "Navigating with Grandpa's old compass to wherever the wind may take us." Ben said. "Yeah, off to Zanzibar to meet the Zanzibarbarians." Kevin said. "Here we go again." Gwen said. "To the southwest, pirate galleons!" Ben said pointing west. "To the southeast, multi-armed Zanzibanian shark women and their exploding wigs of death!" Kevin added, almost mentally. "To the northwest, dirty dishes!" called Vera's voice. "How does she do that?" Kevin asked. "Might as well start. I'll wash." Ben said. "Yeah. I'll dry." Gwen said. "I'll break." Kevin said. The 4 went inside to start cleaning.

* * *

While cleaning, the 3 share their big dreams of sea life adventures with a song.

(Ben) _I look around here and I want to cry _(Gwen: Oh, me too.)

_I feel like the world is passing me by _(Kevin: It is.)

_And I just can't help but wonder: I'm I doomed to wash and dry_

_And is it a curse I'm under to do until I die_ (Kevin: I hope not. Gwen: Yeah.)

_When I could be an explorer_ (Kevin: Sure you could.)

_Sailing off to distant lands _(Gwen: Not too fast.)

_Instead of spending every afternoon just getting dishpan hands_

_My future looks like nowhere as I want to be_

(All) _There's gotta be something better_

_Something better_

(Ben) _There's gotta be something better than this for me_ (Kevin: Now you're talking.)

(Kevin) _If it's weird and wild let's go and find it_

_The crazier, the better is what I say _(Gwen: That's true.)

(Gwen) _To tell the truth I really wouldn't mind it _(Kevin: Mind what?)

_If we found someplace with 10 square meals a day_

(Ben & Kevin) _Let danger call my name_

(Gwen) _If it does, don't run and hide_

(Ben) _I'll put my courage to the test_

(Kevin) _And I'll be by your side_

(Gwen)_ We'll be by your side_

(Ben)_ There's gotta be something better than this_

(Gwen & Kevin) _Something more than this_

(Ben) _I know there's so much out there_

(All) _To see_

(Ben) _And I know this life I'm living can't be my destiny_

(All) _There's gotta be something better_

_Something better_

(Ben) _There's gotta be something better than this for me_

(Gwen: And me! Kevin: Hey wait! Don't forget me!)

(All) _There's something better than this for you and_

_Me_

"Enough of the singing!" Captain Shaw shouted, coming out of his room. "Rum! I need a rum youngins! I've got the horrors! Give me rum!" He drew his sword and slashed at the empty bottles on the table, causing Gwen, Kevin and Zed to duck under the same table. "Rum 'til I float!"

Shaw stumbled back 'til Ben calmed him. "Alright, alright. Just one small one." Ben said. Shaw felt relieved. "Don't be giving him anymore rum!" Vera's voice suddenly called. "How does she bloody do that?" Shaw asked. He then shushed Ben as he heard bottles rattling outside.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Very intriguing right? Next chapter's gonna be on hold for a while, cause I'm gonna be out camping next week. If anybody likes the story so far, please leave a review.**


	4. The Black Spot

**Finally! 4****th**** Chapter is up and I'm not even complaining. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Black Spot

A shadow emerged behind the door and gave 3 loud knocks, startling the 5. Ben slowly and cautiously walked towards the door and quickly opened it, revealing a big red alien with a mouth on his body. "Billy Bones, it's me: Blind Mot." He called.

Shaw looked in shock at the face of the alien he thought he'd never see again. "I know you're here, Billy." Mot said stumbling in, being blind. "You sniveling coward!" Gwen, Kevin and Zed looked on from under their table. "It's some kind of blind fiend." Gwen whispered. Shaw tried quietly shushing them to keep them quiet. "I believe they prefer "visually challenged" fiend." Kevin whispered back. Shaw continued trying to shush them.

Unfortunately, Mot heard them. "I heard that! There's someone here!" Mot said, ramming into some shelves. "No? Then over here!" He slammed his poker's staff against the door. Ben flinched from behind it. He looked to Shaw, who shushed him. "Maybe over here." Mot walked to the left, hands up. He grabbed a Muroid head. "Oh ho-ho. Billy bones!" He said, thinking the Muroid was Shaw. "I know that scurvy mug of yours anywhere."

Ben slowly slid from behind the door towards Mot. "Excuse me sir, but the bar is closed-" Mot grabbed Ben's arm and locked it behind his back. Mot started feeling Ben's hair. "A pretty little girl is it? Yes, take me to Billy Bones, my pet!" Mot demanded, thinking Ben was a girl.

Seeing his chance, Shaw slowly drew his pistol from his belt and aimed it at Mot. "You've come to the wrong place! There's no Billy Bones here and I'm not a girl!" Ben said, struggling in Mot's grip. "Oh, I may be visually challenged, but I can see you're lying." Mot said.

Shaw cocked the hammer of the pistol back, but Mot heard it. He released Ben and swung himself over to Shaw, swinging his staff at the pistol as it fired. "Good evening, Billy." Mot said with Shaw's neck in his grip. "I know it's you. Yes, you thought you could get away with it, didn't you? Just take it all for yourself and leave your shipmates with nothing. Oh, we're not pleased with that Shaw, not at all. We want you to have THIS!" He placed something in Shaw's hand and stumbled towards the door, cackling like crazy. "Look where you're going, stupid cat!" He said, knocking over some barrels outside as a cat was also heard.

When Ben closed the door, he turned to Shaw, who held a small piece of paper with a black dot drawn on it in his shaky hand. "The Black Spot!" Shaw said in terror. Then he shrieked so loud, a seagull away from the inn.

* * *

The 5 went to his room and opened his sea chest. "But I don't understand. What is The Black Spot?" Ben asked confused. "The Black Spot's a pirate's death sentence!" Shaw said in a panic. Gwen shuddered. Kevin grasped his next in shock. "They'll be coming to kill me, tonight!" Gwen and Kevin started to help him pack. "It's my old sea chest them lubbers are after!" "Underwear." Kevin said. "But I'll trick 'em! I'll shake out another reef and daddle them again!" "Uh could you run us by that again in English there, Mr. Bones?" Kevin asked. "It's mine! I'm going for that treasure myself! And no squid-faced, son of a bilge rat, will-" Shaw started saying until his heart gave out and collapsed on the bed. "Captain Shaw!" The 4 looked on. "He died? And this is supposed to be a rated K fanfiction!" Gwen said, breaking the 4th wall.

Suddenly, Shaw's hand grabbed Kevin's hair. "Benny. Ben. Benny, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben!" Shaw weakly said, thinking Kevin was Ben. "You've always been a decent sort to old Shaw 'Billy' Bones." "But I'm not Benny, Ben, Benny, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben. He's Benny, Ben, Benny, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben." Kevin corrected the dying captain in pain.

Shaw then released Kevin's hair and grabbed Ben's shirt collar. "Ben!" He cried. "Yes, Captain." Ben said, giving his attention. "Ben, Benny, Benny, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben." Shaw repeated. "Yes, Captain. What is it?" Ben asked, getting impatient. "Take the map!" Ben got confused. "What map?" "The map to old Flint's treasure! Don't you understand what I've been telling you?! I was Flinty's first mate! We all were! Blind Mot and me!" Shaw explained in pain. "Oh, me old shipmates! They'll gully me for sure! And anybody else to get their mitts on that map!" Kevin stopped him at the word 'gully'. "And gullying hurts, right?" He asked. "Oh, aye! A lot!" Shaw answered. "So quick! Go to my sea chest! Get the map!"

Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Zed went to Shaw's sea chest and dug through it, looking for the map. "Hey, guys look!" Kevin leaned up, wearing gag glasses. "Kevin!" Gwen groaned at him as she pulled aside a book: _Henry Kissinger/Diplomacy_. They continued, until Ben found a rolled-up parchment. He unrolled it to reveal the map. "It _is _a treasure map." He muttered in awe. "We're gonna be rich!" Kevin said with $'s in his eyes. "Or we're gonna be dead!" Gwen said with X's in hers.

"Beware kids! Beware!" Shaw called to them. "What? The squid-faced man?" Ben asked. "Aye! But also, beware running with scissors or any other pointy objects! It's all good fun 'til somebody loses an-" Shaw screamed in pain again and collapsed, completely dead this time. "Captain?" Ben checked the body.

Kevin looked on in shock. Zed gulped. Gwen started to freak out. "We're standing in a room with A DEAD GUY!" She screamed. The others followed in screaming and ran out of the room. As they made their way down the stairs, a window smashed from the outside.

* * *

**There you go, everyone! My writings and publishing of the next chapters are gonna be a little slow. Yes, I'm heading out again. I'm going to a wedding in Alberta. If you want, keep reading and leave a review.**


	5. Inn Attack

**Here's chapter 5! Personal fact: I actually write a good story. So, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Inn Attack

The inn door busted open, revealing Blind Mot and his shipmates. "Oh, Billy Bones! Trick r Treat!" Mot called sing-songly. The 4 screamed and started to scatter. "Don't try to hide, Shaw! You know what we want!" A Loboan pirate, named Black Crüjo, called out. Kevin, Gwen and Zed fled to the basement, while Ben headed up to Vera's room. "Where are you, Billy Bones?" Crüjo called, while he and the others tore the inn apart. "Where are you, Shaw?!"

Ben reached Vera's room and started knocking on her door. "Aunt Vera!" He called, jolting her awake. The pirates continued tearing up the bar. "There's no use in hiding!" Crüjo called, growling. Vera headed for the door. "Can't a woman get her beauty sleep anymore?" She asked annoyed. Ben barged in, locked the door and went to the window. Mot meanwhile, being blind, walked into a clock's pendulum, thinking it was a door to a room.

In the basement, Gwen carried a gun. "Okay, okay. I found the gun!" She said. "Now we gotta load it!" Kevin said, pouring gun powder from a barrel into the gun, making Gwen sneeze in the process. "Okay. Now where does your aunt keep the bullets?" Kevin seemed unaware the barrel was still pouring powder.

The pirates made their way to Shaw's room. "Billy's dead! And he hasn't got the bloody map!" Crüjo announced, coming out of the room as Mot shoved his way through. "Argh! Those little girls must have it! Get them!" Mot barked.

In the basement, Zed found the bag of bullets. "Kevin! Kevin! Zed found the bullets! See?" Gwen pointed. But Zed spilled the whole bag. Zed whined as if she was saying 'oops'.

The pirates made their way to Vera's room. "Open up in there! We want the map and we'll skewer anybody who gets in the way!" One pirate called from outside. "Quick, Ben! The back stairs!" Vera lead Ben to another door, which lead to a back exit.

As Vera locked the door behind Ben, the front door blew open, making her jolt around to see 5 pirates standing in the doorway. She marched towards them and kicked them down. "Get out of my inn, you tattooed miseries!" She started whacking them as they got up. "Can't a woman get a night's sleep alone? You come here you!" She pulled the pirate who blew up her door back as the others ran off and started to smack his face back and forth.

Back in the basement, Kevin, still holding the leaking powder barrel, was getting upset. "This gun is useless! Zed lost all the bullets!" He ranted. "Well, you're losing the powder." Gwen argued. The door swung open, revealing Crüjo and 4 of his shipmates. "The map! Tell us where it is or die!" He threatened them, knocking a candlestick out of Gwen's hand. The 3 ran from the pirates until they saw a weird light. The candle landed on the loose powder and the little flame created an ignition spark and it was headed right for them.

After a few minutes chase, Crüjo stopped, looked down and saw that he was standing on the powder barrel and the spark was close. "Oh, wolf!" He cursed. A big explosion gave off in the basement, sending Crüjo through the roof. Ben made it out, while Gwen, Kevin and Zed were blasted right out of the inn and landed at Ben's feet. "Guys!" He said in relief. As the inn caught fire, the pirates started to evacuate, but Mot, being blind, kept walking around. "I think I smell something burning, no?" He said, meeting his fate.

When the 4 were in the clear, Gwen started to ask. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?!" Ben looked on. "Well we can't go home, so-" He held up the map. Kevin smiled and Zed happily panted at what Ben was thinking. Gwen however felt unsure. "Whoa, whoa. Hold on, Ben. Do you think it's a good idea to go on a crazy treasure hunt? Can't we just stay here?" She asked. "Oh! Good idea, Gwen. Then we can see what half-blood, vicious pirates look like." Ben said. Gwen thought about it. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" She asked, getting excited. The 4 were about to head out when Ben remembered something. "Wait! What about Aunt Vera?" He asked in concern.

Then, as if on cue, Vera burst through the window. "I'll be fine kids! Run for it!" She yelled. The 4 looked to each other. "How does she do that?!" Ben, Gwen and Kevin all asked. They started running as another explosion gave off inside the inn. "Whose gonna clean all this up?!" Vera asked as she looked on.

**Finally! The 5****th**** chapter is done. I'll been writing back and forth between fanfictions now and then. If anyone wants to, leave a review.**


	6. Squire Rook Trelawney

**And so, we have come to chapter 6. It's been rough with writing this, but it was worth it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Squire Rook Trelawney

Morning rose as Ben and co. entered Bristol. They hitched a ride on a cart driven by an old friend of Vera's. "What a night." Gwen groaned. She, Kevin and Zed were covered with char from the explosions at the inn. "There it is!" Ben said, pointing at a certain building. The 4 jumped off the cart, thanked the driver and walked and left for the building. Ben read the sign. "Trelawney and Son. Master Ship Builders." Ben proceeded to knock on the door. "Whoa, whoa. Reality check here, you guys." Gwen said in protest. "Do you really think this Trelawney guy is gonna give us a ship for showing him Captain Shaw's map?" "It's worth a try Gwen." Ben assured his cousin.

The door opened, revealing a mid-old Revonnahgander. "May I help you?" He asked in a bit of a wheezy voice. "Yes, thank you. We wish to speak with Squire Rook Trelawney, the ship builder. We need a ship." Ben explained. "I'm sorry. The squire's in Long Neddry for the grouse season." The man informed the 4. "He will return on the feast of St. Lulu." Ben looked down in disappointment. "Thank you." He said as they turned away. "Of course…" The man said, turning them back. "…his rich halfwit son young Squire Rook Trelawney is here." He finished with a wheezy whistle like laugh. "We'll see him then." Ben said overjoyed.

* * *

A young Revonnahgander, around Ben and Gwen's age, looked over the map with a magnifying glass. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is definitely a genuine bonified treasure map." The young Rook told his guests. The 4 looked at each other, very pleased with the news. "Oh, really?" Ben asked. "Oh yes. Mr. Bimbo told me so." Rook said, looking at his finger. The 4 turned their faces from pleased to uncomfortably confused. Rook looked to his guests. "Oh! Mr. Bimbo lives in my finger." He told them. "He's very smart. He's been to the moon." The 4 looked at each other. Rook lifted his finger to his ear. "Thank you. Twice." He corrected. "I smell a bozo." Kevin muttered sing-songly to his friends, who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a blast came from the wall, as a skinny Galvan came flying through the room and into the other wall. A bit more pudgy Galvan came from the room where the blast came from. "Well done, Blukig. Now we know that was definitely too much gun powder." He told his partner. "Yeah. No argument here, Driba." The skinny Galvan said, slapping five with his partner. "Now come on, Blukig. Stop fooling around. We've got company." The Galvan called Driba said, walking to Rook's desk. "Who's fooling, Driba?" Blukig said, climbing out of the hole.

"Oh, hello my chappies!" Rook greeted the Galvans. "Everyone, these are Drs. Blukig and Driba Livdsay. They do research and development for my papa." He explained. "Hello." The Galvans greeted. "Actually, Squire, we were hoping to meet with your father. We need a ship for an ocean voyage." Ben explained. Rook seemed confused as the Galvans looked at the map. "Ocean? Ocean. Ocean?" He asked 3 times. "You know, the ocean. The big, blue, wet thing?" Gwen said dumbing it down. "Oh! The big, blue, wet thing! Yes!" Rook said, now getting it. Gwen and Kevin looked at each other with disbelief.

"Say, we know what's happening here." Driba thought out. "You chaps are planning to sail to this island, aren't you?" "Ooh! To dig up this treasure, no doubt?" Blukig completed. "Yes. But we must be quiet cause there are pirates looking for this map." Ben whispered. "Yeah. And they want to kill us for it. Isn't that crazy?" Kevin asked. "Pirates, eh? Well, that settles it! We'll use one of my daddy's boats and I will personally finance the voyage for the treasure myself." Rook concluded with a nod. "You'll do that? Really?!" Ben excitedly asked. "Well, certainly. What are rich halfwit sons for?" Rook asked. The others whooped with excitement.


	7. The Hispaniola & Long John Vilgax

**Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy! Well, if you want to at least**

Chapter 7: The Hispaniola and Long John Vilgax

The next morning, the group have made it to the village dock, wearing fresh, new sailing attire. "Well here's the dock. Ben where's our boat?" Kevin asked. "Wait. We're on the dock? No wonder Zed's getting seasick." Gwen said looking at Zed, who was now green in the face. "Ahoy!" Rook called, meeting up with them and looking well dressed himself. "Welcome, welcome. There she is: the Hispaniola." He said pointing to the ship. "Come on! Let's go!" Gwen said excitedly. Ben had a big smile on his face as he and his friends walked to their ship.

On the front of the ship, the figureheads, JT and Cash, started to complain. "Take a cruise' you said!" Cash repeated JT's words. "See the world' you said!" JT got worried at where Cash was going with this. "Now here we are, stuck on the front of this stupid ship!" Cash complained. "Well, it could have been worse. We could have been stuck in the audience." JT said. Both JT and Cash laughed.

As the group made their way onto the ship, Rook oversaw preparations. "Well, Mr. Bimbo." He said, talking to his finger again. "The ship is provisioned, the crew is in place and the captain should be on board within the hour. You have been a busy little man." Gwen shuddered at Rook's weirdness. "Look. There goes Ben." Kevin said. Gwen, Kevin and Zed soon followed Ben up to the helm. "Ooh, look. The boat steering thing." Kevin said looking at it. "It's called the helm." Ben corrected him. "Say, how does it feel, Captain Hawkins?" Gwen asked her cousin. "Feels like…we're really doing it." Ben said, feeling proud. "It's like we're finally having an adventure." Kevin added. Suddenly, Zed's stomach growled. "Aw. Zed's getting hungry." Gwen said in a baby voice, petting her dog's head. "We all are. Let's find the kitchen." Ben suggested. Gwen, Kevin and Zed nodded.

* * *

The 4 headed down to the galley. "Mmm. Something smells good." Kevin said. Then they heard singing.

_Heigh ho and up she rises_

_Heigh ho and up she rises_

_Heigh ho and up she rises early in the morning_

Ben looked on and saw a beautiful Native-American girl peeling an apple while singing.

_Put him in the longboat til he's sober_

_Put him in the longboat til he's sober_

_Put him the longboat til he's sober early in the morning_

When Ben cleared his throat, a big man with a beard turned a corner. "What have we here? Stowaways!" He said holding up a knife. The 4 huddled close. "I'm afraid we shish-kebob and barbeque stowaways on this ship!" Gwen shuddered, Kevin stiffed up and Zed gulped. But then the man made a funny noise, dropped his arm and laughed. The 4 and the girl laughed along. "Wait, I know. You must be the cabin kids." The man guessed. The 4 agreed. "Hungry kids? Well, in my galley your always welcome to help yourselves." Zed's mouth drooled and sped off. "Whoa, Zed! Slow down!" Kevin sped off after his dog and pounced on her. They got back up and started to chow down on a chicken. "Boy, they sure got healthy appetites." The man said in admiration. "How bout you, Red? Here." He tossed Gwen an apple. "Hey. Thank you." Gwen said, taking a bite. "My name is Gwendolyn, but call me Gwen, and the 2 in your chicken are my boyfriend, Kevin, and our dog, Zed." Kevin and Zed, still mowing down the chicken gave a wave.

The girl looked to Ben. "And this must be Master Ben Hawkins." Ben blushed. "Yessir and ma'am." He said, being polite. "Oh, no need to be calling a ship's cook sir." The man said. "Long John Vilgax, and this my adopted daughter, Kai, at your humble service." They bowed. "But, we're just cabin kids, Mr. Vilgax." Ben said. Vilgax looked at the boy. "Long John to his friends." He said. "And believe me lad, a friend you can trust is worth his weight in gold. There's many a dark-hearted scoundrel in these ports." He explained. "What do you mean? Pirates?" Ben asked. Kai shushed him. Just then, a midget sized hedgehog alien came in. "Pirates? Oh, that's rich! Pirates? What an imagination." The little guy said. "Allow me to introduce my uncle, Argit." Kai introduced. "Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight!" Argit squawked. "Him and my dad are old besties, they were. As fine a sidekick a man could ask for." Kai explained. "But I thought sailors normally had talking parrots for sidekicks." Gwen said. "Talking parrots?" Kai asked, now confused. "Man! What an imagination. First pirates, now talking parrots? What's next? A wristwatch that turns the wearer into 1 of 10 different aliens? Whoo-hoo!" Argit whooped. "Okay, that's enough now, Argit. Go on! Shoo!" Vilgax said, shooing him away.

Vilgax then started to get up. "Right, kids. I'm gonna give you a cook's tour of this fine ship." He said. "If you're gonna be the cook on this ship, Mr. Vilgax, I am definitely gonna need bigger pants." Kevin said, his and Zed's bellies bloated from eating the whole chicken. Vilgax laughed at his remark. Kai got up as well, but accidently bumped into her father's head, knocking off his I.D. mask and revealing a Chimera Sui Generis. Ben and Gwen gasped in shock. Kai looked at them, confused with their reaction. "What's the matter with you 2?" She asked. She then looked at her father. "Oh. That? Yeah, he wears that I.D. mask just to keep a humanish appearance. It's not really that often you see Chimera Sui Generis' or worse species in service to the king." Kai explained. She then held up her right hand, minus 2 fingers. "Why, look what a Vulpimancer took off me in exchange for my own life." She brought up her other 2 fingers, implying that it was a joke and everyone started laughing again. Vilgax stepped forth. "Oh, you lot are a fine bunch. Bright as buttons the lot of you." He said. Just then, a bell above deck started ringing. "All hands on deck!" A female voice called. "Come on then, kids." Vilgax said.

* * *

Above deck, the ringing came from a female Chimera Sui Generis. "Chop-chop! Look lively now! The captain will be here soon!" She started barking out. "Chop-chop!" The others raced on deck. "Who's that?" Ben asked. "Oh! That is Myaxx Aerrow, the first mate. A capital lady." Rook answered while Vilgax glared at the woman disgrace of his species. Trumpets then started to sound. "The captain approaches!" Myaxx gasped.

**There we go. Finally finished. Sorry if everything is on the short side.**


	8. Captain Azmuth Smollett

**Finally, here we go. The captain of the Hispaniola is about to reveal himself!**

Chapter 8: Captain Azmuth Smollet

A travel carriage was speeding through the streets, towards the dock.

"Move aside! Make way! Make ready for the captain!" Myaxx barked to the crew. "Lollygaggers will suffer his wrath!" Kevin stepped forth. "Wrath? Is this captain bad tempered?" He asked. "Is he bad tempered?! The man is a raging volcano, tormented by inner demons in which mere mortals cannot fathom!" Myaxx explained. "He's got demons?! Whoa!" Kevin said, somewhat impressed.

The carriage continued its way, scaring people off the streets. The carriage soon arrived at the boat. A scary looking man exited from the carriage, frightening the crew. But then, he removed his hat and stepped to the side, revealing an elderly Galvan wearing a captain's attire. "Greetings everyone." He greeted. Ben, Gwen and Kevin looked on. "That's the raging volcano? He's a Galvan!" Ben whispered. "Maybe he gets hopping mad. Get it? Hopping mad? Cause their species are basically amphibian related?" Kevin said, trying to make a joke. Ben and Gwen just shook their heads in amusement.

As the old Galvan made his way onto the ship, Myaxx blew her whistle. "Piping aboard, Captain Azmuth Smollet!" She announced. "Good day, Mrs. Aerrow." The captain greeted to his first mate once he was on deck. Myaxx looked to the railing as he continued on, noticing finger marks in the dust. "I knew it! He's furious!" Myaxx gasped. She then turned to one of the crew members, an Acrosian named Fistina. "You there! You were in charge of railing dust! 30 lashes and then you walk the plank!" She said. Azmuth turned back. "I didn't say that, Mrs. Aerrow." He said. "I was anticipating your whim, sir." Myaxx corrected herself to her captain, nodding to Fistina before joining her captain.

Azmuth then turned to the team. "Ah! You must be the cabin kids." He guessed. "Yes sir!" Gwen said, standing at attention. "Which one of you is Benjamin Hawkins?" Azmuth asked. "I am sir!" Ben stood forward. Azmuth hopped into Ben's hand. "I knew your grandfather, Ben. He was a good man." He said with a smile. "Thank you, sir." Ben said happily as Azmuth jumped to Myaxx.

"Well, this is shaping up to be a prosperous voyage. Oh, yes indeed." Long John said before walking away with his daughter. Gwen chuckled as she brought Ben to a whispering position. "Squid-faced, Ben. Check the face." She whispered, looking at Vilgax talking to some crew mates. "Remember what Billy Bones told us." Ben felt unsure. "I don't know, Gwen. He seems alright. And I am _not_ just saying that because I like his daughter. Which I do. Maybe. But, I mean, Long John's only a cook. How dangerous can he be?" He asked. "I don't know. Wait a minute! Where's Kevin?" Gwen asked, noticing Kevin was gone.

"Enjoy your cruise ma'am. NEXT!" Kevin was taking paid ticket cheques from human and alien tourists coming onto the ship. Kevin was turning the voyage into a cruise for the tourists. "Alright folks, have your cheques mad out to 'Human & Alien Tours Limited.' Remember: people like me put the 'rat' in 'pirate'." He called. "Oh, thank you Mr. Hokestarr. Next!" Ben and Gwen walked up. "Kevin, what are you doing?!" Gwen asked. "What?!" Kevin asked, before looking at his booth. "Oh, this. Well, I figured if the treasure map's a dud, the trip won't be a total loss. Financially speaking." He explained. Gwen just facepalmed herself, figuring Kevin would pull another one of his stunts.

Azmuth was looking out from the sky to the sea. "Well, the wind seems to be freshening. The tide is with us. Mrs. Aerrow, this voyage has begun." He called. "This voyage has begun!" Myaxx repeated. "Raise the gain plank! Let go ford line! Let go aft line! Hard to starboard! Any man caught dawdling will be shot on sight!" "I didn't say that." Azmuth muttered to her. "I was just paraphrasing, sir." Myaxx said. "Mrs. Myaxx, just set the sails." Azmuth ordered. "SET THE SAILS!" Myaxx called.

* * *

As the ship started to sail, all of the sailors started to sing.

(Darkstar & Albedo) _When the course is laid and the anchor is weighed, a sailor's blood begins racing_

(Bubble Helmet & Adwaita) _With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled_

(Poltroon) _We're on our way and off to see the world_

(All) _On our way and off to see the world_

_Hey ho, we'll go, anywhere the wind is blowing_

(Road Rage)_ Manly men are we_

(All) _Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea_

(Myaxx: Safely now, Mr. Vilgax. Let's not get sloppy just because we're singing. Vilgax: Aye-aye, ma'am!)

(Vulcanus & Thunderpig) _Danger walks on deck we say what the heck, we laugh at the perils we're facing_

(Kevin)_ Every storm we ride is its own reward_

(Gwen) _And people die by falling overboard_

(All)_ People die by falling overboard_

_Hey ho, we go, anywhere the wind is blowing_

_Hoist the sails and sing_

(Rook)_ Sailing for adventure on the big blue wet thing_

(Argit) _I love to see them cry when they walk the plank_

(Liam) _I prefer to cut a throat_

(Solid Plugg) _I love to hang them high and watch their little feet try to walk in the air while their faces turn blue_

(Liam: Just kidding)

(All 3) _It's a good life on a boat_

(All)_ There are distant lands with burning sands that call across the ocean_

(Tourists) _There are bingo games every fun-filled day_

(ML-E) _And margaritas at the midnight buffet_

(All) _Margaritas at the midnight buffet_

_Hey ho, we'll go, anywhere the wind is blowing_

(JT & Cash) _Should have took a train_

(All)_ Sailing for adventure on the bounding main_

(Ben & Kai) _The salty breezes whisper, who knows what lies ahead, we just know we were born to lead the life our grandfathers led_

(Vilgax) _The star will be our compass, wherever we may roam, and our mates will always be, just like a family, and though we may put into port, the sea is always home_

(Rook: Alright, Mr. Bimbo. I didn't know you had such an incredible singing voice. You're welcome.)

(All) _We'll chase our dreams standing on our own, over the horizon to the great unknown_

_Hey ho, we'll go, anywhere the wind is blowing_

_Bold and brave and free_

_Sailing for adventure _(Gwen: It's so nauseating!)

_Sailing for adventure _(Kevin: So exhilarating!)

_Sailing for adventure _(Tourists: We're all celebrating!)

_On the deep blue sea_

Just as they finished, Myaxx blew her whistle. "Roll Call!" She called.

**Finally! Finished this chapter! Sorry my writing takes me a while. I had to balance between watching videos and researching different things. I didn't want to risk my laptop rebooting itself again.**


	9. Roll Call and Azmuth's Cabin

**Chapter 9! Up and ready to go!**

_Chapter 9: Roll Call and Azmuth's Cabin_

The crew gathered to the middle of the ship. Myaxx pulled out a list and called the names of each sailor on the list:

_Long John Vilgax, Liam the Chicken, Charmcaster, Enoch, Tummyhead, Vulcanus, Sixsix, Zombozo, Argit, Kraab, OTTO, Rojo, Attea, Sunder, Solid Plugg, Thunderpig, Inspector 13, Raff, Darkstar, Acid Breath, Sevenseven, Fistina, Leander, Dr. Animo, Octagon Vreedle, Nyancy Chan, Albedo, Subdora, Seebik, Rhomboid Vreedle, Fistrick, Adwaita, Swift, Bubble Helmet, Aggregoar, Maltraunt, Eighteight, Poltroon, Frightwig, Kangaroo Command, Urian, Captain Nemesis, Will Haraunge, Sweet-Eel Sparklefunk._

Azumth nodded, then turned towards his sailing officers. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I see you in my cabin, immediately?" He asked. Driba gasped but nodded with the others. Azmuth led them into his cabin.

* * *

Inside, he went ballistic. "WHO HIRED THIS CREW?! This is undoubtably the most sedious bunch of cutthroats, villains and scoundrels I've ever seen! So, who hired them?!" He panted. Everyone all pointed towards Squire Rook, who then pointed at his finger. "Your finger hired the crew?" Azmuth asked in confusion. "No that's just silly." Rook replied. "The man who lives in my finger hired the crew, Mr. Bimbo. What?" Rook put his finger to his ear, thinking it said something. "Oh yeah. He relied on the advice of an excellent cook: Long John Vilgax." Azmuth sank into his chair in total disbelief. "A cook and a guy who lives in a Revonnahgander's finger?" He asked. "Exactly." Rook answered. Azmuth groaned while Myaxx face-palmed herself. "I'm starting to worry about this voyage." Azmuth said with Myaxx nodding in agreement before turning to Ben. "Uh Ben? I know Shaw 'Billy' Bones gave you the treasure map, but I hope you'll give it to me for safe-keeping." But Ben tucked the map into his shirt. "I'll be careful with it, sir." He assured the captain.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Vilgax and Kai came in with a box. "Begging your pardon, ladies and gentlemen. But I've come with a bit of a treat." Vilgax said, opening the box to reveal a bottle of brandy. "Tis my very own best brandy. Laid down by the brothers of Buckfast Abbey. Vintage 1737. To toast to a prosperous voyage." Vilgax began to pour the brandy into the glasses. Rook, Blukig and Driba all took one. "I'm sorry Mr. Vilgax, but I'm not going to allow drinking on this voyage." Azmuth said. Rook heard this and tossed the brandy in his cup out the porthole. "Oh, but sir, tis a tradition for the officers to toast the success of a voyage." Vilgax said, pouring more brandy into Rook's cup. "No. We must set an example for this questionable crew. There will be no consumption of alcohol of ant kind." Azmuth argued, making Rook dump the brandy in his cup out the porthole again. "But sir, I can vouch for this crew myself. You can sail to heaven and back with these men and women." Vilgax assured the captain, pouring into Rook's cup again. "Well, I'm afraid I must disagree with you." Azmuth said. Rook quickey through his brandy out the porthole again.

This time complaining was heard as 3 tourists, 1 male human and 2 female aliens, made their way to the porthole. "You wanna knock it off with the booze? It's peeling the paint off of the shuffleboard court." The male said. "Sorry." Rook said as they walked away.

"And that's that. This conversation is finished." Azmuth finished. "I understand, sir." Vilgax said, admitting defeat. "I shall attend to my duty and see to it that every drop of alcohol is thrown overboard." He took the box and left the cabin. Kai turned to Ben. "Uh, Ben? I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on the ship tonight?" She asked with a blush. Ben turned to Azmuth. "You can go if you want to, Ben." He replied. Ben turned back to Kai. "Sure." He said with a nod and followed her out of the cabin.

Gwen, Kevin and Zed tried to follow too, but Ben already shut the door. "Oh well, I guess the human lovebirds wanna hang out together!" Gwen said. "Don't wanna spend time with an Anodite, an Osmosian and a-" "Anubian Baskurr." Kevin corrected her. "Yeah." Gwen said with a 'hmph' from herself, Kevin and Zed.

**There we go. Sorry, I'm trying to balance writing between my 2 current fanfictions and coming up with new chapters for new ones I wanna post later on. But that's part of life for me.**


	10. An Overnight Bond

**Chapter 10! And some romance is about to bloom.**

_Chapter 10: An Overnight Bond_

That night on the ship, the crew and the tourists were having a slow night party. Some of the tourists were dancing and having drinks. A couple of tourists, a blonde male human and a female Kineceleran, were talking. "K8-E, what I'm trying to say is that, well I-" The boy started to say until K8-E put her fingers to his lips. "I know. I love you too." She said. The boy smiled. Then they started to kiss.

Meanwhile, Ben and Kai were talking at the aft of the ship. "I'm sorry your dad's present didn't work out." Ben apologized. "Oh Ben. Azmuth sails by rules and laws. That's what being a captain's all about." Kai explained. "Dad he sails by the stars." Ben looked at her confused. "Stars?" "North Ben. Find North among those stars." She said pointing out. "Well that's easy." Ben said, pulling out his compass. Kai then took the compass. "Ah. But what if you don't have a compass?" She joked. "Kai don't drop it! It was my grandfather's! It's all I have of his! Please! Please!" Ben pleaded. Kai then returned the compass in shock of what Ben just said. "I'm sorry Ben." She apologized. "I was only fooling." Ben nodded as she patted his back. "How old were you when he died?" "7." Ben said sadly. Kai looked at him with hurt in her heart. "I was 8 when my grandfather died at sea. First mate he was." Ben looked at her shocked. "My grandfather was a first mate too!" Kai looked to him. "Was he now?" She asked in shock. Ben nodded. "Well, by the power. What a coincidence!" They smiled and laughed. Kai then pointed up to a single star. "Now Ben, that is Polaris. The North Star. Even in the China Sea, that's North." She explained. Ben pointed. "North. Polaris." "That's right." "So, we must be heading South West." Ben deduced. "Smart as paint you are, Ben. Smart as paint." Kai praised Ben's brain. "Now, that actually got my dad thinking: Why would we be sailing South West? I heard some scuttlebutt among the crew that we're sailing for buried treasure. And that someone on board has a map."

She stared at Ben. "Kai? I think I should tell you. I do have a map. To Captain Flint's treasure." Ben confessed in a whisper. "_The_ Captain Flint?" Kai asked. Ben nodded. Kai covered her mouth in shock. "Are you gonna tell your dad?" Ben asked in concern. Kai scoffed. "Of course not. It's none of his concern Ben. He's just a ship's cook. Such matters of me knowing this are best suited to Captain Smollett. He runs the ship. Not my dad." Kai said. "Come on Kai. Anyone could captain a ship." Ben said. "You know you're right Ben." Kai agreed. "Who knows? Maybe someday you will." They looked at each other and laughed. They stopped to notice their hands were touching. They stared for a few seconds, slowly leaned in towards each other and gave a small, slow kiss. When they pulled away, they just smiled. Kai then put her head on Ben's shoulder as he put his arm around her shoulder, and they stared out into the ocean.

Nearby, Vilgax just watched at the romantic bond forming between his daughter and the cabin boy.

In his cabin, Azmuth looked at a picture of a younger him with 2 other Galvan. He walked over to his open window, staring out into the open, wondering if he'll ever see the 2 Galvan in his picture ever again.

**Whew! Sorry I couldn't update **_**this**_** story anytime soon. Getting use to my new laptop. Just came in last week. Had to transfer all my documents from my old laptop. But everything's all good.**


	11. Mutinous Torture

**Here's Chapter 11! And let me tell you, things are about to get ugly.**

Chapter 11: Mutinous Torture

The next morning, Ben and Kai goofily frolicking across the deck, passing by Gwen and Kevin. "Morning Ben!" Gwen said. "Hi guys!" Ben said. "Hello Kai!" Kevin said. "Good morning." Kai said. Kevin snacked on a biscuit while Gwen sipped on cocoa. "Well, I'm glad at least one of us is having a good time." Gwen said, taking a sip. "Yeah Gwen, it's not so bad. You know, Yetta said that later on she'd throw a line out the back and let me ski along the bottom." Kevin said laughing. Gwen felt unsure. "Man, I don't know about this crew." Gwen said, not noticing Argit, Solid Plugg and Liam sneaking up on them. "I feel like they're always watching us just waiting to pounce!" "Oh, that's just a figment of your imagination." Kevin doubted. Then Liam grabbed them, dragging them down the cargo bay.

"This is a figment of my imagination?" Gwen sarcastically asked, chained to a post while Kevin was strapped to a stretcher. "Now, tell us where the map is, OR WE'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Argit threatened. Kevin was unphased by Argit's threat. "Never. My girl and I will never tell." Kevin said. "Yeah. Or maybe if you ask really nice." Gwen teased. "In your dreams. We not as stupid as we look." Plugg said. "Do it, Plugg! Do it!" Argit said. Plugg started turning the rotor on the stretcher, stretching Kevin's arms and legs. But Kevin was just laughing and loving it, much to Argit's chagrin. "Look at me! I'm getting taller! He said with a laugh. "This won't work! He liked it!" Argit said. He turned to Gwen. "Let's torture the girl!" Gwen went pale white at hearing Argit's words. Liam came over with a fire iron, the tip glowing hot, and waved it in front of Gwen. "I've got a lovely recipe for stuffed Anodie." Liam chuckled. Gwen screamed with terror. Then Myaxx walked in and gasped at what she saw. "I say! This doesn't look safe!" She said. Liam, who was holding the hot part of the iron, started clucking in pain from his burning hand. "What? What? What's wrong?" Argit asked taking notice. "I burnt my hand!" Liam cried. "Oh! Kiss it or something!" Myaxx just shook her head.

On deck, Driba and Blukig were setting Kevin up to be cured. Azmuth turned to Myaxx, who had just tied up the 3 crooks. "Mrs. Aerrow! Lock those 3 up for the remainder of the voyage!" He ordered with a glare. "Yes sir!" Myaxx led the 3 to the brig while Azmuth looked to Ben, who was polishing the rim with Kai cuddling his back. "Master Hawkins! Mrs. Kai! May I see you 2 in my cabin please?" He requested. "Yes sir." Ben answered. He took Kai's hand and led her to Azmuth's cabin.

Blukig and Driba had stringed up Kevin to be cured. "Ready Mr. Kevin?" Driba called. "Ready!" Kevin responded. "Tie off the rope, Blukig!" Driba said to his partner. "On it!" Blukig said, doing as ordered. Driba took out a pair of scissors. "We call this 'the window shade cure'." He said. "Alright. Snip, snip, snip." He sniped the bottom rope, sending Kevin zooming upwards, his arms and legs back to their normal length. Kevin dropped down, landing on Blukig. "Wow! That was awesome!" Kevin said getting up. Blukig tapped his leg, getting his attention and pointed to his hat covering face. "Oh sure." Kevin said, knowing what the Galvan wanted. He pulled the hat off, making Blukig gasp for air.

Inside the cabin, Ben looked at the picture of Azmuth and the other 2 Galvans. "Who're the other 2 Galvans, sir?" He asked. "Never mind that Ben. Listen." Azmuth went to the point. "I really hope you're willing to give me the map now, considering what just happened." Ben felt unsure. "I'd rather not sir." Azmuth sighed and shook his head. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this Ben, but as captain, I order you to give me the map." Kai put her hand on Ben's shoulder. "It's for the best Ben." She assured. Ben sighed in defeat and took the map out from his shirt. "Mrs. Aerrow?" Azmuth called. Myaxx walked in. "Aye aye captain." "Lock up this treasure map." Myaxx took the map and placed it in a cupboard in Azmuth's desk. "It will be safe in here sir." She shut the door and locked it with her keys.


	12. Cabin Fever and True Face

Chapter 12: Cabin Fever and True Face

The ship stalled in the middle of the ocean. The entire crew was lazing about on deck. Ben, Kai and Vilgax were in the galley, peeling potatoes. Octagon and Sunder were on the verge of breaking down. "It's been 6 weeks since we left England." Octagon said. "5 days since we've had a breeze." Sunder added as a weird feeling started urging inside him. Fistina at the helm began to feel it too. "Oh no!" Octagon said, feeling it too. "I've got the madness!" He got up and started dancing like crazy. "I'VE GOT CABIN FEVER!" Sunder started to join him. "I'VE GOT IT TOO!" Soon, they were followed by Leander and Darkstar. "CABIN FEVER!" Soon enough, everyone started to dance and party like wild animals.

(Thunderpig) _I got Cabin Fever, it's burning in my brain_

(Road Rage) _I got Cabin Fever, it's driving me insane_

(Albedo, Bubble Helmet & Acid Breath) _We've got Cabin Fever, we're flipping our bandanas_

_Been stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas_

(Albedo, Seebik & Zombozo) _We've got Cabin Fever, we lost what sense we had_

_We've got Cabin Fever, we're all going mad_

(Octagon Vreedle) _Grab your partner by the ears, lash him to the wheel_

_Dossey-doe, step on the toe, listen to him squeal_

_Allemande left, Allemande right, it's time to sail or sink_

_Swing your partner over the side, and drop him in the drink_

(Charmcaster) _We've got Cabin Fever_

(Darkstar) _No ifs, ands or buts_

(Charmcaster) _We're disoriented_

(Darkstar) _And demented_

(Both) _And a little nuts_

(Sevenseven & Acid Breath) _Ach du Lieber, Volkswagen Car_

_Sauerbraten, Weinerschnitzel_

_Und Vunderbar_

(Urian, Enoch, Fistrick & Rojo) _We were sailing, sailing_

_The wind was on our side_

(Tummyhead) _But then it died_

(Seebik) _I got Cabin Fever, I think I lost my grip_

(Zombozo) _I'd like to get my hands on whoever wrote this script_

(Rhomboid Vreedle) _I was floating 'neath a tropic moon_

_And dreaming of a blue lagoon_

_Now I'm as crazy as a loon_

(All) _Cabin Fever has ravaged all aboard_

_This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward_

_We were sailing, sailing, headed for who-knows-where_

_And now though we're all here, we're not all there_

_Cabin Fever! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Soon, the wind picked back up, and everyone, confused on what happened, went back to their posts.

* * *

In the brig, Argit and Solid Plugg were calling out to be freed while Liam just stared off. "Get us outta here!" "We didn't hit them!" "Help!" "Come on! Let us out! We was only joking!" Just then, Vilgax came in. Argit peeked out and saw him. "Hey, Long John! Get us outta here!" Liam then got their attention. "Hey guys. What was that song that just happened?" "What're you talking about?!" Argit asked. "You know. _Cabin Fever! Aaahh! _That." Argit turned back to their friend. "You see John? You gotta get us outta here now! Liam is starting to go crackers!" Ben and Kai came in with a plate full of bread and a jug full of water. "Here you go. Your bread and water for today." Ben said. "But Plugg ordered shrimp scampi." Plugg whined with protest. "It's more than you deserve, you villainous dogs!" Vilgax snarled, scaring the 3 prisoners.

Vilgax brought the kids away to talk, blaming himself for what almost happened to Gwen and Kevin, over a map. "Oh Ben. By rights, I should be locked up too, for letting thieves like them aboard this ship." He said. "Oh, it chills me to think that they almost killed your cousin and your best friend, looking for some daft treasure map." "None of this would've happened if I had given Captain Azmuth-" Ben nearly let slip. "I mean-" Argit, Liam and Plugg listened closely. "What?" Kai felt unsure. "Daddy, I'm really not sure if we should be talking about this with you or with anyone." "You mean, you've really got a treasure map?" Vilgax asked. "Not anymore." Ben said. "Mrs. Aerrow took it and locked it up in the captain's cabin." "Yeah, but we're supposed to keep it a secret." Kai added. "Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about that. You've only told old Long John." Vilgax assured them. "Now run along and do your chores." Ben and Kai then left to do their chores. When they were gone, Argit, Liam and Plugg looked at Vilgax with wicked smiles. Vilgax looked back with his own wicked grin, implying that he _was_ the very squid-faced man Captain Shaw talked about.


End file.
